Big Brother
:Für die aktuelle Staffel, siehe hier. '''Big Brother' ist eine Realityshow, die erstmals im Jahr 1999 in den Niederlanden und am 28. Februar 2000 in Deutschland auf RTL II ausgestrahlt wurde. Ab der zehnten Staffel konnte die Serie auch bei Sky Deutschland sowie auf Clipfish als 24-Stunden-Livestream angesehen werden. Die Fernsehshow ist international erfolgreich und wird in 70 Ländern ausgestrahlt. Im Jahr 2006 wurde zwischen den Staffeln ein Ableger mit dem Namen Der Container Exklusiv produziert. Seit 2011 existiert auf Sat.1 ein Ableger mit dem Namen Promi Big Brother. Beschreibung Der Name der Serie erhält sie durch den von George Orwells abstammenden Science-Fiction-Roman 1984. In diesem Buch wird eine Gesellschaft beschrieben, die unter einer ständigen Überwachung durch einen Großen Bruder (englisch: „Big Brother“) stünde.Der Vater von Big Brother (Autor: Johannes Thumfart auf zeit.de; Veröffentlicht am: 21. Januar 2010, 9:24 Uhr) Integrierte Mikrofone zur Entgegennahme von Befehlen und Fragen sowie Überwachungskameras zur Videoüberwachung sind in allen sonst privaten Räumen präsent. Von Land zu Land existieren unterschiedliche Versionen des bewachten Wohnraumes der Teilnehmer. Der Tagesablauf der Teilnehmer wird durch die dementsprechende Produktionsfirma bestimmt. Tägliche Wettbewerbe sorgen dafür, dass die Bewohner sich näher kommen. Das Leben der Teilnehmer wird rund um die Uhr vom jeweiligen Fernsehsender überwacht und live ausgestrahlt. Einzelne Highlights werden zusammen geschnitten und im Fernsehn als einzelne Episode ausgestrahlt. Am Ende einer Staffel gewinnt der Projektgewinner, der der zuletzt das Haus verlässt, einen einkommensteuerpflichtigen Geldpreis."Big Brother"-Gewinn einkommensteuerpflichtig (Urteil vom 24.02.12 IX R 6/10) Derzeitige Staffel Seit dem 10. Februar 2020 wird die 13. Staffel auf Sat.1 ausgestrahlt. Moderiert wird das Team von Jochen Schropp. thumb|center|450 px Derzeitige Bewohner sind: Cathleen Big Brother 2.png|Cathleen|link=Cathleen Maria Big Brother 2.png|Maria|link=Maria Mac Big Brother 2.png|Mac|link=Mac Rene Big Brother 2.png|René|link=René Cedric Big Brother 2.png|Cedric|link=Cedric Tim Big Brother 2.png|Tim|link=Tim Mareike Big Brother 2.png|Mareike|link=Mareike Vanessa Big Brother 2.png|Vanessa|link=Vanessa Gina Big Brother 2.png|Gina|link=Gina Michelle Big Brother 2.png|Michelle|link=Michelle Denny Big Brother 2.png|Denny|link=Denny Pat Big Brother 2.png|Pat|link=Pat Philipp Big Brother 2.png|Philipp|link=Philipp Rebecca Big Brother 2.png|Rebecca|link=Rebecca (Big Brother) Staffeln Die Serie besteht aus 13 Staffeln. Am 28. Februar 2000 startete die erste Staffel in Deutschland. Die sechste Staffel, die eine unbegrenzte Anzahl von Episoden aufweisen sollte, wurde wegen zu geringer Einschaltquoten wieder eingestellt. Weitere Staffeln folgten in den darauffolgenden Jahren. Die Serie wurde nach der 12. Staffel eingestellt und feierte ihr Comeback zum 20. Jubiläum mit einer 13. Staffel im Jahr 2020. Staffel 1 – 2000 Die erste Staffel wurde vom 28. Februar 2000 bis zum 9. Juni 2000 (102 Tage) auf RTL II ausgestrahlt. Der Wohncontainer war eine 153 m² Wohnfläche große Wohnfläche mit einem Garten bei Köln. Die 13 Teilnehmer nominierten jede zwei Wochen zwei Kandidaten, die nach ihrer Ansicht das Haus verlassen sollten. Diese wurden von allen anderen isoliert und das Fernsehpublikum konnte per Abstimmung entscheiden, welche der Hausbewohner gehen muss. Diese Prozedur wird so lang wiederholt bis nur noch ein Mitbewohner als Sieger übrig blieb. Personen, die freiwillig das Haus verließen wurden mit Ersatz-Kandidaten Durch die täglichen Wettbewerbe konnten sich die Teilnehmer Geschenke in Form von Essen oder Musik ergattern. Percy Hoven, Thorsten Wember und Sophie Rosentreter moderierten die Staffel. Prominentenbesuche waren Toni Polster, Udo Walz und Verona Pooth. Teilnehmer der Staffel waren: * John Milz (Gewinner) * Jürgen Milski (2. Platz) * Andrea Singh (3. Platz) * Alex Jolig * Kerstin Klinz (freiwilliger Auszug) * Manuela Schick * Sabrina Lange * Jona Klein (freiwilliger Auszug) * Zlatko Trpkovski * Jana Orban * Verena Malta * Thomas Hendrich * Despina Eftimescu (freiwilliger Auszug) Staffel 2 – 2000 Die zweite Staffel begann am 16. September 2000 und endete mit 106 Folgen am 31. Dezember 2000. Mit dem Motto „Weg vom Auf-der-Couch-Sitzen hin zu mehr Intrigen, verrückteren Charakteren und verschärften Regeln!“ wurden von ca. 15.000 Kandidaten mittels Telefon- und Kamera-Castings und psychologischen Tests 17 Personen ausgewählt. Die regeln zum Herauswerfen von Kandidaten aus der ersten Staffel weicht dabei nicht wesentlich nach. Das Publikum konnte die zwei von die Mitbewohner isolierten Teilnehmer per Telefon-Abstimmung aus dem Haus verweisen. Diese Art und Weise wird wiederholt bis nur noch drei Kandidaten übrig geblieben sind, welche dann vom Publikum bewertet werden. Ein Livestream sorgte dafür, dass die Zuschauer jederzeit in das Leben der Big Brother-Familie Einzug gewähren konnte. Auch in dieser Staffel sollten tägliche Wettbewerbe bestimmen, ob einzelne Teilnehmer Zusatzgeschenke in Form von Essen oder Musik erhalten würden. Die Wettbewerbe wurden jedoch radikalisiert, da ohne den Gewinn die Kandidaten keine garantierte Essensration, warmes Wasser oder Kosmetika ergattern würden. Die Location des Hauses war wie auch in der ersten Staffel ein Wohncontainer in Köln. Moderiert wurde die Staffel von Oliver Geissen, Gudrun Loeb und Aleksandra Bechtel. Prominente, die die Teilnehmer besuchten waren: Guido Westerwelle, das Mainhatten Pops Orchester, Zlatko Trpkovski (Teilnehmer der 1. Staffel), Verona Pooth und Wladimir Klitschko. Teilnehmer der zweiten Staffel waren: * Alida-Nadine Kurras (1. Platz) * Harry Schmidt (2. Platz) * Frank Röthen (3. Platz) * Alexander Melchior * Ebru Kayman * Linda Traber * Lillian Khadrawi * Walter Unterweger * Karim Benguerich (freiwilliger Auszug) * Daniela Benguerich (freiwilliger Auszug) * Hanka Rackwitz * Christian Mittermeier * Jörg Thomas Schulz (freiwilliger Auszug) * Celine Jenztsch * Christian Möllmann (freiwilliger Auszug) * Stefanie Jurke * Marion Unseld (Wiedereinzug, freiwilliger Auszug) Staffel 3 – 2001 Die dritte Staffel wurde vom 27. Januar 2001 bis zum 12. Mai 2001 mit 106 Folgen auf RTL und RTL II ausgestrahlt. Das Haus entsprach wie auch in den zwei Staffeln zuvor aus einem Wohncontainer in Köln. Das Konzept weicht dabei nur wenig von der ersten Staffel ab. Alle zwei Wochen nominiert jeder Bewohner zwei Kandidaten, die von der Rest der Gruppe isoliert werden. Das Publikum bestimmt welcher dieser zwei Bewohner das Haus verlassen muss. Dies geschieht so lange, bis nur noch drei Teilnehmer übrig sind, welche erneut durch das Publikum bewertet werden, um einen Sieger zu küren. Zusätzlich müssen Tagesaufgaben absolviert werden, die den Bewohnern dabei helfen soll an Nahrungsmittel zu kommen. Neu in dieser Staffel war die Funktion des Maulwurfes. Der Maulwurf hatte die Aufgabe die Tagesaufgaben anderer Kandidaten zu verhindern. Das Moderationsteam bestand aus Oliver Geissen, Gudrun Loeb und Aleksandra Bechtel. No Angels und Nadja Abd el Farrag waren die Promigäste der Staffel. Teilnehmer der Staffel waren: * Karina (1. Platz) * Medy (2. Platz) * Wulf (3. Platz) * Tajana * Cornelius * Thomas * Katja * Ana-Marija * Huy-Hoang * Silvia (Maulwurf, der nach 7 Wochen enttarnt wurde) * Anja (freiwilliger Auszug für 50.000 DM) * Michael * Jörg * Nicole Staffel 4 – 2003 Die vierte Staffel wurde am 31. März 2003 mit 99 Episoden bis zum 7. Juli 2003 auf RTL II, Tele 5 und MTV2 Pop ausgestrahlt. Das Konzept der Staffel weicht dabei stark von dem der letzten Staffeln ab und versprach dem Publikum mehr Spannung in die Sendung mit einzubinden. Die Location für die Serie wurde vom Wohncontainer zu einem Haus auf dem Gelände des Coloneums in Köln verschoben, welches in zwei Hälften geteilt war. Es existierte ein karger und ein luxuriöser Bereich. Im luxuriösem Bereich wurden Wettkämpfe zwischen den Teilnehmern ausgetragen bei der sie sich an einer roten Kordel gegenüberstanden. Des Weiteren existierte ein eigener "Battlefield"-Bereich mit einer eingezäumten Sandfläche. Schiedsrichter der Wettkämpfe war Sven Steffensmeier, der Creative Producer von Endemol. Alleinige Moderatorin war Aleksandra Bechtel. prominente dieser Staffel waren Oliver Petszokat und René Weller. Teilnehmer der Staffel waren: * Jan (1. Platz) * Nadja (2. Platz) * Holger (3. Platz) * Gabriel (4. Platz) * Nadine * Sava * Kai * Lucie * Hella * Clemens * Botho-Kay * Petra * Khadra * Ulf * Larissa * Carla * Gabriella * Marc (freiwilliger Auszug) * Michel (freiwilliger Auszug) Staffel 5 – 2004 Die fünfte Staffel wurde zwischen dem 2. März 2004 mit 365 Episoden bis zum 1. März 2005 ausgestrahlt. Die Produzenten der Serie nahmen das Konzept der vierten Staffel auf und erweiterten es. Dabei existierte im Haus ein Bereich für Survivors (Arme), Normale und Reiche. Der Bereich der Survivors erinnert stark an einen Campingplatz. Geschlafen wird in Schlafsäcken. Die Bewohner erhalten eine tägliche, aber knappe Nahrungsmittelration, während ein offener Ofen als Herd dient. Der Bereich der Normalen repräsentiert die gesellschaftliche Mittelschicht. Bewohner müssen ihr eigenes Haushaltsgeld durch Wochenaufgaben lösen. Selbst hergestellte Artikel durch die Aufgaben wurden Krankenhäusern und Kindereinrichtungen gespendet. Im Bereich der Reichen herrscht alles im Überfluss. Die Bewohner schlafen in gemütlichen Betten, besitzen Flachbildschirme und Champanger und weitere luxuriöse Nahrungsmittel stehen an der Tagesordnung. Persönliche Trainer oder Friseure können ebenfalls in das Haus bestellt werden. Bewohner des "Normalen"-Bereiches dienen als Putzfachkräfte. Nachdem nur noch wenige Teilnehmer im Haus lebten, wurde der Survivor-Bereich aufgelöst und diente als Bestrafungsbereich. Wechselmatches entscheiden welcher Mitbewohner in welchen bereich einzieht. Mittels einzelner Wettbewerbe kann der bereich ebenfalls gewechselt werden. Dies entscheidet, ob der Teilnehmer die Challenge annimmt und sie durchführt. Je nach Ausgang der Challenge kann dies Belohnung oder Bestrafung mitsich ziehen. Sven Steffensmeier, sowie Anna Pauli moderierten die Spiele. Moderiert wurde die Staffel von Ruth Moschner, Christian Möllmann, und Oli P.. Prominente der Staffel waren Lothar Vosseler, Bruder Paulus Terwitte, Borris Brandt, Jacob Sisters, Holger Müller, Christel und Rita und Désirée Nick. Staffel 6 – 2005 Staffel 7 – 2007 Die siebte Staffel wurde am 5. Februar 2007 bis zum 2. Juli 2007 ausgestrahlt. In einer neuen Location kämpften die zwölf Teilnehmer um bis zu 250.000 €. Einzelne Challenges aus der fünften und sechsten Staffel wurden übernommen. Bestrafungen und Belohnungen aus den Challenges bedeuteten Einfluss in die Gewinnsumme. Charlotte Karlinder und Jürgen Milski moderierten die Serie. In der Staffel gab es keinerlei Prominentenbesuche. Teilnehmer der Staffel waren: * Michael (1. Platz) * Sonja (2. Platz) * Kathrin (3. Platz, freiwilliger Auszug und von Zuschauern erneut reingewählt) * Leon (4. Platz) * Andreas (5. Platz) * Janine * Eddy * Basti * Doreen * Oliver * Sinan * Sheila * Ines * Natasha * Jeannine * Anna * Christian Staffel 8 – 2008 Die achte Staffel begann am 7. Januar 2008 und endete nach 183 Tagen am 7. Juli 2008. Ausgestrahlt wurde die Staffel als Zusammenfassung auf RTL II. Des Weiteren existierte ein 24-Stunden-Live-Kanal. Das Haus der Bewohner wurde in zwei Etagen aufgeteilt, die sich zwischen arm und reich unterscheiden. Wechsel zwischen den Bereichen waren durch Wettkämpfe möglich. Die einzelnen Wochenaufgaben wurden jedoch nur noch von der Mannschaft der Reichen bewältigt. Der Lohn oder die Strafe ging an die Abteilung der ärmeren Fraktion. Bei der Nominierung bekam jeder Bewohner eine Stimme, mit der er einen anderen Bewohner nominiert. Die Zuschauer konnten häufig einen Bewohner durch ein Telefonvoting vor der Nominierung schützen. Der Bewohner mit den meisten Stimmen stand auf einer Nominierungsliste und konnte von dem Publikum geschützt oder rausgeworfen werden. Frisch eingezogene Bewohner konnten nicht nominiert werden. Die Moderation bestand aus Charlotte Karlinder, Miriam Pielhau, Christian Naab und Jürgen Milski. Prominente der Staffel waren: Samu Haber, Olivia Jones, Bewohner der 6. Staffel (Ginny und Giuseppe, Bettina, Norman Magolei), Bewohner der 7. Staffel (Erdal, Kathrin), Harry (Bewohner der 2. Staffel) und Sascha (Sieger der 5. Staffel). Teilnehmer der Staffel waren: * Silke (1. Platz) * Marcel (2. Platz) * Kevin Daßler (3. Platz) * Tanja (4. Platz) * Mandy (5. Platz) * Gianfranco * Alexander Stark * Stefanie * Caroline * Nora * Hassan * Serafino * Mario * Marcel S. * Nadine * jennifer * Patrik * Rebecca * Melanie * Manuel * Neila * Ann-Kathrin * Dirk * Bianca * Adrian Das Haustier war ein Palembang-Kugelfisch mit dem Namen Dori. Staffel 9 – 2009 Staffel 10 – 2010 Staffel 11 – 2011 Staffel 12 – 2015 Gewinnerin: Lusy Skaya Zeitraum: 92 Tage Kandidaten: * Atchi (Aresch Tahaie-Abadi) * Beate Grünewald * Bianca Döhring * Christian Knospe * Dennis Riesop * Sharon (Alexandra Reiche) * Lusy Skaya * Guido Soethof * Thomas Wiele * Tim Heilig * Sophia-Elaine Sirena * Isabell Hendl * Hans-Christian Haas * Ása Ástardóttir * Kevin Temme * Manuel Campa * Natascha Agai * Maria Gangutis Besonderheiten: * Wohnbereich und ein Strafkäfig im Garten. * Teamspiel-Verfahren; jeder Bewohner hat einen Teampartner (...) Moderator: Jochen Bendel Staffel 13 – 2020 Im April 2019 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Sat.1 zum 20. Jubiläum von Big Brother eine weitere Staffel im Frühjahr 2020 ausstrahlen will. Die Kandidaten konnten sich seit Mai 2019 für die Staffel bewerben. Starttermin für die 13. Staffel ist der 10. Februar 2020 und verzeichnet 100 Tage im Haus. Dabei verzichtet das Team auf Promis und den 24-Stunden-Stream. Moderiert wird Big Brother von Jochen Schropp, der bereits 2014 die Serie leitete. Der erste Skandal der Serie sorgte für die erstmalige "Bewertung" der 14 Kandidaten durch die Zuschauer mit einer Handy App. Dabei können die Zuschauer einmal täglich den Wert eines Mitgliedes zwischen einem bis fünf Sternen bestimmen, sowie ein Mitglied durch ein "Exit"-Votum aus dem Haus werfen. Die Werbekampagne hatte mit Schlagzeilen wie "Wie viel ein Mensch wert ist, bestimmst du" oder "Sind die Bewohner stark genug, sich treu zu bleiben oder verfallen sie der Selbstinszenierung?" für die ersten Kritiken gesorgt.Meldung von Big Brother Fun Start-Termin, Kandidaten, neue Regeln: Alles was zum TV-Comeback von "Big Brother" bekannt ist Mitbewohner der Staffel sind: * Rebecca * Cathleen * Maria * Mac * René * Cedric * Tim * Mareike * Vanessa * Gina * Michelle * Denny * Pat * Philipp Titelsongs Zu jeder Staffel existiert ein Titelsong, der vor jeder Episode abgespielt wird: * Staffel 1: Die 3. Generation – Leb! * Staffel 2: Berger – Zeig mir Dein Gesicht * Staffel 3: Ayman & Naima – Nur die Wahrheit zählt * Staffel 4: Oli P. feat. Lukas – Alles ändert sich * Staffel 5: Lex – Alles, was Du willst * Staffel 6: Lex - Deine Welt * Staffel 7: Senta-Sofia – Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst * Staffel 8: Sunrise Avenue – Choose to Be Me * Staffel 9: Mousse T. – Everybody * Staffel 10: Culcha Candela – Culcha Candela * Staffel 11: Die 3. Generation – Leb! * Staffel 12: Neon Hitch – Sparks * Staffel 13: Cosby – Follow the Leader Kritik Big Brother International Videos "Großer Schwanz" Bringt er die Zuschauerinnen ins Schwitzen? Big Brother 2020 SAT.1 "Asozial" Ist das der neue Zuschauer-Liebling? Big Brother 2020 SAT.1 "Dicke Titten" Kann sie damit die Zuschauer überzeugen? Big Brother 2020 SAT.1 Quellen Kategorie:Reality (Deutschland) Kategorie:Big Brother (Deutschland)